


Bittersweet

by Driftwoodlady



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: Poetry from my Soul





	Bittersweet

 

Bittersweet

Today marks a year of knowing you,  
what did we know would be so true?

Joy and contentment, happiness was sweet,  
all laid out at the edge of my feet.

I can no longer play this game you seek,  
my heart can’t take it, I have little to reap.

Return to your desert, and look far and wide,  
I’m not there anymore, I’ve no desire to hide.

Remember my voice, my hand and my touch,  
remember tender kisses that meant so much.

Think of our love and a very special key,  
I didn’t want it back, that was my plea.

Cling to your obligations, then remember me when,  
memories flood back to you at the tip of your pen.

Memories come and memories go,  
why does this heartache feel so slow?

12/31/17 @ Copyright LVH All Rights Reserved.


End file.
